Remember Me This Way
by laine likes you
Summary: SONG: Miranda sings at graduation, and Lizzie remembers all that her friends did for her, and what she did for her friends. (finished)


"Before we hand out the diplomas, we have a very special present for the graduates." I heard the principal announce, "Miranda Sanchez?" He called her up  
  
I saw Miranda, nervously rise from her seat and make her way towards the stage. Along with everyone else, I was very confused. That was until the music began playing, and she began singing.  
  
  
  
  
every now and then  
you find a special friend  
who never lets us down...  
  
  
  
  
'Oh my God... that's exactly how I feel towards her and Gordo.' I thought  
  
"You know, she's probably thinking of you and Gordo right now." Claire Miller whispered to me  
  
'Claire being nice... to me?' That was weird.  
  
I just smiled back at her and returned my attention back to Miranda.  
  
  
  
  
who understands it all  
reaches out each time we fall  
you're the best friend that i've found...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Gordo it's ok. We'll help you though this." I remember Miranda telling Gordo  
  
"But a divorce... how can the do this?" Gordo asked with his head hung low, as he buried his face with his hands  
  
"I don't know, Gordo." I told him, "But you can always count on me and Miranda. We'll always be there for you."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
i know you can't stay  
but a part of you will never ever go away  
you heart will stay...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Miranda, you did great! Those Julliard judges looked so amazed... so why do you look so sad?" Gordo asked  
  
"Because, if I get in, then I'll be in New York at Julliard, Lizzie might be at the University of Florida, and you might stay here at UCLA."  
  
"Miranda, we may be apart physically, but we will always be together. We've been best friends for almost all of our lives and it's gonna take a lot more that being in different states to break our friendship." I told her  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
i'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
if you lose you way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember be this way...  
  
  
  
  
-flash back-  
  
"Oh come on guys! we all are gonna make it into college!" Gordo exclaimed  
  
"Ok... yah we will. But you're gonna have more of a variety of colleges to pick from then me and Miranda." I remember telling him  
  
"Yah. you're probably gonna go off to Stanford or Berkley, while me and Lizzie stay at Hillridge and go to the local J.C."  
  
"You guys have no faith in yourselves. I KNOW you guys will get in to you top choice school."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
i don't need eyes to see  
the love you bring to me  
no matter where i go  
and i know that you'll be there  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
i'll always care...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Gordo." I called him 'This is going to be hard' I remember thinking  
  
"I made it. I got in to the University of Florida." I said trying to sound excited  
  
"That's great!" He exclaimed, "But you don't sound to excited about it. I thought you always wanted to go there?"  
  
"I did... I mean, I do." I stammered, "It's just that we're gonna be thousands of miles apart."  
  
"Lizzie, how long have we been together?" He asked rhetorically, "four years. And of the four years, nothing tore us apart... neither will this."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
i'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember be this way...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"One more week till graduation." I sighed  
  
"I know... exciting, huh?" She said with excitement evident in her voice  
  
"Yah... but" I began, "don't you ever get scared? I mean we're not gonna be at the same school, anymore... let alone the same state."  
  
"Lizzie, you're gonna do great in Florida, I'll do great in New York, and Gordo- well, he always does great." I couldn't help but smile "But just because we won't be at the same school doesn't make us any less friends than we were yesterday."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
and i'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
i'll be standing by your side, in all you do  
and i won't ever leave  
and long as you believe  
you just believe...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Tonight's the last night we'll be together" I said, "as highschoolers, anyway."  
  
"I know. It seems like yesterday when we were freshman." Gordo replied  
  
"Exactly." Miranda added, "Sometimes I wish I we were still freshman... or at least be able to freeze time. I don't want to leave you guys."  
  
"I know what you mean. We've all played a major role in each others lives... it's gonna be weird not being able to walk to each others house and just hang out."  
  
"Well I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. There probably will be times when you don't believe in yourselves, but always know that I do." Gordo told us  
  
-end flashback-  
  
  
  
  
i'll make a wish for you  
and hope it will come true  
if life will just be kind  
to such a gentle mind  
if you lose your way  
think back on yesterday  
remember me this way,  
remember be this way...  
  
  
  
  
-flashback-  
  
"And now for our Class of 2006 valedictorian, David Zephyr Gordon."  
  
"Thank you Principal Marcus." He began, "Good evening family, friends, staff, and -of course- graduates."  
  
We all cheered.  
  
"Do you remember when we came to this school, how terrified we were? And now look at us... grown up and confident. When we became seniors, we thought we ruled the school -and we did-. We knew which teachers to avoid -no offense-, we knew our way around the school -well, some of us- and we had special privileges. But with those advantages, came disadvantages... the curriculum was harder and -uh- I guess that's it."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"For almost all of you, these four years may have been tough. But I could never have got through them without my best friends. And I know most of you, if not all of you, feel the same way. The bonds we made, the moments we shared, the memories we'll never forget... that's enough to let me know that I could never forget my friends... and hopefully, vice-versa."  
  
-end flashback-  
  
After she finished singing, everyone (including me) gave her a standing ovation. As I stood up, I gazed at all my other fellow graduates and I didn't see a single dry eye in the crowd. I knew Miranda could sing, but this had much more feeling to it.  
  
"She's a great singer." Claire told me -through her sniffles-, as if I didn't know  
  
"I know." I replied, "One of the many things I'll miss about her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::from laney:  
you like? is it lame? tell me what you think  
  
REVIEW!!  
  
jordan hill . remember me this way 


End file.
